fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrfing
Tyrfing (ディルヴィング, "Diruvingu") is a Dark Magic Sword that is said to have been forged in the flames of Purgatory and is wielded by Emil Kresnik. Appearance When appearing as a human, Tyrfing manifests herself as a young girl with a petite frame. She has long, platinum colored hair that falls down past her waist. Her long hair is tied off with with a large red ribbon that is tied in a bow, allowing some of her hair to frame her small face. Tyrfing also posseses glittering lavender colored eyes that seem to shine even brighter against her pale, snow-like skin. Despite appearing as a young girl, Tyrfing has a surprising amount of "mature features" as stated by Emil on multiple occassions; a trait she often uses as "rewards" or to tease him near constantly with. After manifesting in her human form, Tyrfing wears a leather outfit consisting of a corset that covers her torso and two studded belts that wrap around her waist, crossing over one another. Her outfit also has a leather collar around her neck and two detached sleeves that lead into a pair of fingerless gloves on each hand. Tyrfing also wears a short, grey colored skirt that rests above a pair of black thigh-high stockings and black, leather garters. For footwear, Tyrfing wears a pair of plack stilletos allowing her to have more height than normal and adding to her "sex appeal". When appearing in her weapon form, Tyrfing is a longsword with a jet-black tempered blade with jagged edges and possesses a rounded guard with a single eye located on the hilt. It is through this eye that Tyrfing is able to communicate with Emil as well as analyze the opponent's Magic, allowing Emil to re-write it with Imperial Order Tyrfing is a blade that will never rust and possesses the capability to cut through stone and iron as easily as a heated knife could cut through cloth. Personality Synopsis Magic and Abilities ]]Immense Magical Energy: As one of the Seven Weapons of the Purgatory, Tyrfing became a living magical weapon. Being one of the Seven Weapons, Tyrfing possesses the capability of storing an incredible amount of Eternano within her body, having three containers for storage instead of the singular container found within most mages. Tyrfing's Magical Aura bursts forth from her petite frame, much like a violent volcanic eruption often surprising anyone who was not already surprised by the fact that a sword could contain such an immense level of energy. As Tyrfing is only the second of the Seven Weapons, her level of Magical Energy is not on par with those of her younger siblings, although she still possesses more than a common, everyday Mage. It should be noted that her level Magical Energy often increases when she, or her Master, defeats an opponent which allows Tyrfing to absorb their Magical Essence. Magical Analysis and Mimicry: Tyrfing is able to analyze and learn an opponent's Magic. She first must come into contact with the Magic in her blade form, absorbing it into the eye located on the hilt, or in her human form by digesting the Magic, with the latter being the more difficult way to analyze it. Once she has analyzed the workings and the make-up of the target Magic, Tyrfing is able to replicate it and in conjunction with Emil's Imperial Order grants her master the permanent usage of the Magic, although she does not grant Emil the usage of the opponent's spells, leaving him to develop his own. However, once Tyrfing has analyzed a Magic she is able add it to the others she has to combine any number of Magics together, creating deadly combinations. Forbidden Possession: As one of the Seven Weapons of the Purgatory, Tyrfing must first choose whom her Master will be. Those who are deemed unworthy by Tyrfing and grabs ahold of her hilt will find that a dark tendril will extend from the bottom before wrapping around their arm and inserting itself into the unfortunate target's body. As Tyrfing is a sword based in Dark Magic, at the point of entry into the unworthy host's flesh, there is a infection that rapidly creeps up the host's arm and makes its way toward their spine. Once reaching the host's spine, Tyrfing merges with their body and grants them an immeasurable boost in power for a brief period. However, this comes with a price as the host's Magical Energy is forcibly leaked from their body in the form of a pair of black Eternano wings. This leak cannot be controlled at all by the host, regardless of willpower or strength and can only be stopped by having someone on the outside separate the two. Magical Essence Absorption: List of Analyzed Magic *Blade of the Hero *Guns Magic Category:Magical Weapons Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Females